Collection of Legends
by Xigo
Summary: An Anthology of various scenes, battles and quests from the Zelda games, all put into writing with some creative dialogue and descriptions by me.
1. Tale 1 Against the Serpent

_**Against the Serpent**_

Link stepped into a large room after he used the golden key to open the enormous door. He had been traveling through the Fire Temple for hours, fighting off all enemies, solving dangerous puzzles, and simply trying to navigate through the house of flames. Now, he stood on a small ledge before three things; a second pillar, a slab of rock with nine holes poked into it, and an entire floor of red lava. The young man looked around, trying to spot his old friend who he had seen enter here.

"Where in God's name could Darunia have gone?" Link asked himself, "He came right into this place…" Realizing that he was obviously no where to be found, the Hero of Time shrugged and jumped down onto the second pillar, and then hopped across to the island of rock.

And soon, it began to shake. The column behind him slowly sunk into the lava until it was completely drowned by the magma. Link was trapped.

From the middle hole, flames spouted, and the rumbling grew greater and greater until finally a shrill roar echoed throughout the room, and an enormous dragon flew out. Link was astounded by the sight of it, with a glowing serpentine body, from all the lava it literally swam in, and a face covered by a metal mask. The creature soared around in the air, until it eventually belched a spray of fire at Link, narrowing missing his side. It dove back into the lava, and Link quickly reached at his back to pull out the legendary Megaton Hammer.

"Volvagia…" he whispered. Quickly the slab began to tremble once more, and Link spotted one of the holes that was spilling out fire, the place where Volvagia would emerge. He made a dash to that puncture, tightening his grip about the handle of his great war-hammer. Just as he got there, Volvagia erupted from the opening, roaring and swinging his mane of fire. Taken off guard by the sudden attack, Link was forced to simply bite his lip and endure the pain as the flames seared his body. Gritting his teeth, he opened his eyes back up to meet with Volvagia's, and he struck.

The Megaton Hammer smashed onto the skull of the dragon, breaking small bits off and making Volvagia fall to the ground. Link slammed it down once again, and this time the dragon was quick to make a hasty retreat back into the hole.

"Crud, this is gonna be a pain with him being able to run and hide everywhere" Link murmured. In the next few moments Volvagia was flying out again, slowly slithering in mid-air at Link, who found himself at a disadvantage being just on the ground.

Until he pulled out his Fairy Bow. He notched in an arrow, and let it go straight into Volvagia's face. It bounced off the mask, making the serpent only growl in annoyance. Link grimaced for a second as he loaded another arrow.

"Man that's some tough metal right there…" As Volvagia cried aloud, the Hero of Time fire the arrow straight into his mouth, ending the holler early and instead making him howl in pain. Link was quick to take advantage, shooting off another arrow that pierced straight into Volvagia's maw. Though instead of retaliating, the dragon instead began to fly up to ceiling in the room, its body curving and twisting all over as it unleashed terrible, strident screeches. Link cocked an eyebrow at the rather bizarre behavior, until he finally could see the boulders falling straight down at him.

With a shout he jumped forward, and the rock smashed onto the ground and split apart, striking the young man hard in the back. Link roared as the fragment cracked against his body, and sent him sprawling on the hard floor of the island. He groaned, feeling as if his back was broken, though tried to move away as fast as possible. More and more boulders were raining from the ceiling, shattering against the ground all over. At times Link was hit by the smaller shards, but somehow he was vigilant, and agile enough to avoid being struck head on again. Volvagia flew back into another hole, and after a few more moments the hail of rocks concluded.

Link instantly stopped in the middle of the slab which he fought on, his eyes shooting in all directions to spot the hole where Volvagia would emerge from next. One close by started to leak with fire, and Link was moving towards it in a second. Gripping the Megaton Hammer harder than ever, he charged at the hole, waiting for Volvagia to come out and batter his head.

But the fire then stopped, and in surprise Link put on the brakes, halting with a baffled look on his face. Behind him, he could hear, and almost see Volvagia erupt from a different gap, though he couldn't find the speed to move out of the way as the dragon released a stream of flame from his maw. Link was pushed forward as he screamed; feeling his skin burned even while his thick Goron Tunic hampered some of the heat. When he landed, he could see the smoke rise from his charred garb, and Volvagia sitting within the hole, laughing at him in his animalistic tongue.

Link's eyes flared, and he felt a rush of adrenaline as the thoughts of the dragon setting Hyrule aflame and devouring all innocent people rushed through his head. The young man lifted himself to his knees, and then to his feet. He staggered for a moment, but before long he was running straight at Volvagia, holding the Megaton Hammer behind him as he screamed in fury.

Volvagia spun around, his claws held out to rip at Link, but instead they only found air as the Hero of Time leapt over them. The dragon didn't even know what was happening as he felt his head be struck again, and with a cry he collapsed on the ground. His eyes glowing with intensity, Link brought the legendary hammer back, and brought it down flat onto Volvagia's head.

The mask split, and splinters flew out as Link felt his weapon crush clear through it. Volvagia reared back, screaming in pain as he clasped his hands onto his throbbing, broken face. Disappearing back into the hole for a moment, he later flew out once more, sailing around in the air as his body writhed. Bellowing in agony, his body began to dissipate into flames, until soon he was reduced to a skeleton. The bones plummeted to the ground, shattering upon impact, and following them was the metal mask, which landed right before Link's feet.

"You won't be getting your snack today" the Hero of Time said with smirk.

As the blue portal of light formed a few feet away from him, the visor disintegrated, leaving only another piece of Heart that Link collected from the other monsters he defeated. Taking it with him, he walked over to the glowing ring, and stepped inside. It surrounded him with a glossy crystal, and in the next few seconds he was teleported out of the Fire Temple, with a victory in single combat against the serpent.


	2. Tale 2 Ascent on Ice

_**Ascent on Ice**_

quest from Majora's Mask of Link traveling up to Snowhead

Trudging along on the snowy floor of the mountain, the Goron Link's stubby legs moved his huge bulk as fast as they possibly could. After leaving the Mountain Village, he now found himself staring at a precarious path ahead of him, which would lead to the Snowhead Temple. It was an icy road that ran along the side of a mountain, twisting and curving as it stretched to another cliff. Huge snow boulders rolled off precipices above it, and either down into a dark abyss, or back onto the path which Link would have to take.

"Ohh boy…that looks pretty scary…" Tatl moaned as her lighted body dimmed a bit at the sight. Even for what currently his huge size while wearing the Goron's Mask, the incarnation of Darmani was uneasy as well.

"You're right, and I'm sure it'll be pretty dangerous" Link added, not making his fairy feel any more relaxed, "but it's the only path we can take." As his big eyes scanned the area ahead of him, the Goron spotted a large wooden ramp on the sides of the first gap in his way. His spirits rose as he then noticed a few other pairs of the inclines up the trail. "I'll just to roll my way up there" he concluded. Tatl still wasn't fond of the idea.

"And how am I supposed to keep up with you then?" she quizzed, "you know you're too fast for me when you start rolling, and what if I get hit by one of those boulders or something?" At first, Link merely stretched his right pocket opening reply.

"Get in there then" he told the yellow sprite.

"Are you kidding? I'll get dizzy from you spinning all the time!" she protested. The Goron's voice was stronger when he responded to her.

"I'm not gonna say it again" Tatl knew already that Link was a stubborn boy, and while in the Goron form of Darmani, he wouldn't be any more lenient. She sighed, and flew into his still-open pouch, murmuring some derogatory things about him. Link paid no attention to her anymore, and closed the pocket. He braced his large feet, staring hard at the hazardous route ahead of him as he prepared his body for rolling-ball form. "Here we go…"

He curled up, and began pushing his body forward like a barreling rock down the slope of a mountain. As his speed increased, his body began engulfed by a mass of heat, glowing brightly before he entered the best stage of the maneuver. With an incredible application of velocity, Link pushed himself forward, moving faster than before and with spikes protruding from every part of his body. Going full-throttle, he flew up the first ramp, going clear over the gap and beginning to ascend up another incline of pure snow and ice. Boulders fell from cliffs above, and rolled down in his path to meet him head on. Though whenever they'd meet, the sheer force of the Goron Roll would plow through them and reduce all to clouds of frost.

When he finished going up the gradient, he made another great jump over a large crevasse, and landed on flat ground beyond it. He continued rolling, until after following the path he came to a remarkable sight. Within a massive crater, a lone icy island stood, with a large structure in the middle of it, what seemed to be just a giant glacier. Leading to it was a small, narrow path, which was seemingly being attacked with a cold, freezing wind. As Link stopped, and got out of his ball, he didn't need much time to realize where he had come to.

"Snowhead…" the Goron whispered to himself. Tatl finally brought herself of out his pocket, flying awkwardly as his illumination rapidly shifted from being light to dark.

"Jeez…please don't ever do that again Link…" she begged groggily. He paid no attention to her, once again, and was only rapt by the eerie sight of the entire area. Here was the sky was darker than anywhere else in Termina, and the sound of the wind blowing reminded the Goron of a banshee, crying loudly as it passed by. Even more the sight of Snowhead certainly wasn't very welcoming either; and that was just the _outside. _

Thought Link began to walk ahead, making his way up the snaky pathway as Tatl slowly followed. When he got no more than ten feet of progress, the icy gale blew by once again, pushing even his heavy body back. Link was nothing short of amazed.

"Good Lord, that's the strongest wind I've ever seen" he marveled. For a few moments it had stopped, and then again the gust came by once again, chilling the Goron, and the fairy, as it passed by. Link had then noticed something rather peculiar about the wind. "Where on Earth is it coming from though? It just seems to be blowing out of no where…" he meditated. Puzzled by the perplexing matter, Link began to tap his side in his thinking, and quickly felt a certain one of his many relics in his pocket. Reaching in, he grabbed something by the handle, and pulled out the purple Lens of Truth. An idea then dawned on him.

"Might as well try…" he conceded to himself, and held the object in front of him. Peering through the red glass, he began to see the unseen. To his utter shock, there on Snowhead, was a gigantic Goron, sitting nonchalantly and releasing the cold wind from his mouth every few seconds. As Link was literally frozen in surprise of what he saw, Tatl hovered over to him, and took a glance at it as well.

"Well boy isn't that a problem…" she muttered, not as alarmed as her companion was, "how are you going to take care of _that_?" Without an answer at first, the new incarnation of Darmani slipped the Lens of Truth away and instead reached at his back behind him. He moved his array of bongo drums in front of his bulging gut, and held his hands over them.

"Just hope it works like it did before…" Link admitted. He then brought his hands down onto two of the drums, and continued beating the quintet of them at a specific interval. The sound of the patting on the canvas echoed throughout Snowhead, over the gales and all. As the Goron continued the orchestra of deep thumps, Tatl finally understood what he was playing; the Goron's Lullaby.

Once he struck one of the drums a final time, the invisible sight that was the giant Goron seemed to materialize in thin-air, the huge creature yawning loudly. His eyelids began to droop, as well as the rest of his body, the thing trying to stay awake. But not even a Goron of his size could withstand the soothing sounds, and before long he fell forward in a ball. As he lay, curled up as Link could do, he slowly teetered over the edge of the narrow pathway. After more than five seconds, the monstrosity toppled over the side, crashing down into the massive crater below. Tatl was still flabbergasted by what she saw in the last minute.

"Wow…this is one really crazy journey…" she muttered. Link sighed as he slipped his drum set away.

"Tell me about it…"


End file.
